


Место встречи изменить нельзя

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative story of treasure from The Treasure Island, Crack, Eleanor lives, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Guthrie women make everything better, Multi, Nobody Expects The Spanish Inquisition, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: По заявке с Black Sails Fest "Закапывание, раскапывание сундука. Любые персонажи." Альтернативная история сокровищ, AU к большей части четвертого сезона.





	Место встречи изменить нельзя

— Может кто-нибудь из вас тоже возьмет лопату? — вяло поинтересовался Билли. Губернатор Нью-Провиденса и этот негодяй из испанской разведки, Грандал, увлеченно обсуждали свои дела в сторонке, пока он тут горбатился. Вопрос так и повис в воздухе. То ли его не расслышали, то ли просто не сочли за нужное отвечать.  
Ну да, раздраженно подумал Билли, он же единственный пират здесь. «А еще единственный, кто забыл хорошо одеться». Он мрачно зыркнул на Роджерса и Грандала, которые вырядились словно на парад. Кто мог подумать, что он закончит вот так — сотрудничая с губернатором Нью-Провиденса и предателем-испанцем. Грандал начал сливать Роджерсу информацию о маршрутах испанских торговых судов еще во время войны, но тогда добычу не приходилось скрывать. Билли, получивший каперское свидетельство, мог открыто просаживать деньги, и единственное, что его беспокоило — возможная месть Джона Сильвера. Потом война закончилась. А поток информации о потенциальной добыче — нет. Вот тут-то и пригодились конспираторские навыки Билли. Он краем уха слышал, что все предприятие изначально финансировала старуха Гатри, и пару раз обдумывал мысль о шантаже — Марион Гатри интересно было бы узнать, что внучка и её муженек утаивают от неё часть прибыли. Но, откровенно говоря, у Билли было много других забот.  
Лопата стукнулась то ли о камень, то ли о корень дерева. Билли чертыхнулся.  
— Достаточно глубоко.  
Он спихнул в яму сундук, и принялся засыпать землей.  
— Напомните мне, который по счету сундук мы закапываем здесь? — риторически вопросил Билли. Лично он уже сбился со счета, и успеть десять раз проклясть тот день, когда проболтался Роджерсу о журнале Генри Эйвери.

***

— Ты говорил, их будет больше, — Мади гневно возвышалась над Билли, уперев руки в бока. Он стоял в самолично выкопанной яме, на дне которой виднелась крышка сундука, и на мгновение у него в голове мелькнула неприятная мысль, что сейчас его самого здесь и закопают. Жена Сильвера, когда хотела, могла быть очень грозной.  
— Тебе мало? — огрызнулся Билли. Ребра болели после того, как люди Мади отловили его в подворотне и хорошенько отдубасили, глаз заплыл, и эта стерва еще заставила его копать! Почему, черт возьми, он все время копает. — Профинансировать очередное восстание за глаза хватит.  
Память у Билли была хорошая, и он готов был поклясться, что часть зарытых здесь сокровищ выкопали. А уж кто — он даже гадать не хотел. Он слышал, старая хрычовка Марион Гатри померла в прошлом году, но может она успела затребовать свою долю? Или Роджерс опять просадил все на нужды колонии? Билли все собирался вернуться на остров за своей долей, когда обоснуется где-нибудь, и вот, пожалуйста, его приволокли сюда силой.  
— У Флинта большие планы. Он хочет разграбить Бостон, — торжественно провозгласила Мади.  
— Что, опять?! — Билли застонал. — Я думал, он успокоился, и трахается со своим Томасом.  
— Откуда ты знаешь про Томаса? — Мади потрясенно уставилась на него.  
— Да об этом, все, блядь, знают!!! Любого спроси.  
— Но...  
— Я сказал: все! — Билли с размаху грохнул лопатой о сундук. — Вот что с этим человеком не так? — он опустился на дно ямы и застонал. — Сумасшедший дом какой-то. За что?

***

— А почему опять я должен копать? — кисло вопросил Билли под суровыми взглядами Флинта и Мади. Он уже десять раз пожалел, что попытался найти с бывшими союзниками общий язык. Надо было бежать от них куда глаза глядят. А теперь он снова на этом острове и закапывает очередной сундук.  
— Потому что я беременна, — отрезала Мади и выпятила живот — не такой уж и большой пока. У Билли были сомнения в отцовстве ребенка, но он держал их при себе. Как и реплику о том, что поднимать очередное восстание рабов на островах беременность Мади не мешала.  
— А я — твой капитан, — напомнил Флинт.  
Билли выругался и привычно ковырнул лопатой землю.

***

— Ты уверен, что это здесь, Билли? — Лидия пыталась вспомнить, как выглядит карта, но сказать по правде, чтение карт не было её сильной стороной. Билли выглядел каким-то недовольным, и это её немного беспокоило. Но в остальном она была совершенно счастлива.  
Лидии Гатри всегда хотелось поучаствовать в настоящем приключении — с откапыванием сокровищ, пиратами, перестрелками и другими увлекательными вещами, но кузина Элинор её страсть ко всему этому не разделяла, и категорически отказалась ехать на остров Скелета. И пыталась Лидии запретить, но Лидия в свои тридцать пять была уже взрослой женщиной, и запретить ей не мог никто. Даже муж. Её муж был скучным человеком, вел скучную жизнь, а кузина Элинор отказалась ей помогать. Кузина Элинор вообще была странной женщиной: она была знакома с самыми отчаянными пиратами, даже с капитаном Флинтом, видела восстание на Багамах, но вместо того, чтобы уплыть с каким-нибудь пиратским капитаном на корабле, предпочитала сидеть в своем Нассау с мужем и время от времени наезжать по делам в Бостон или Филадельфию. Но Лидия и сама не лыком шита — она соблазнила самого Билли Бонса! Правда, неохотно признала она, бравый пират и один из лидеров сопротивления нынче выглядел изрядно потрепанным, но у него хотя бы не было живота, как у неё мужа. И в постели Билли был так себе. Иногда Лидии даже казалось, что она ему вовсе не нравится, но это, конечно, была чушь.  
— Я не помню, — хмуро пожал плечами Билли. — Надо посмотреть карту. — Он вытащил из кармана кусок бумаги и принялся его рассматривать. — Где-то там, — он махнул рукой.  
— Как здорово, — захлопала ладошами Лидия. — Билли, — внезапно пришла ей в голову мысль, — А что если мы соберем команду и будем грабить корабли? И будем прятать здесь награбленное. Здесь будет наша база. Билли, ну пожа-а-алуйста! 


End file.
